I Fall In Love With You
by itsrose11
Summary: cinta itu sangat manis, hingga bisa saja melekat dan tidak dapat dihilangkan kenangannya dari kepala. bayangan orang yang kita sayangi akan selalu melekat ..
1. Chapter 1

_I Fall In Love With You 'till Now ... _

_SELMAT MEMBACA!_

Sasuke duduk di sudut ruangan sendiri ditengah keramaian, memperhatikan teman – teman di sekelilingnya yang sedang tertawa karena lelucon yang dibuat oleh Naruto. "kau tidak ikut berkumpul?" tanya seorang lelaki yang muncul dari sampingnya, Gaara.

Sasuke melihat kearah Gaara dan langsung memalingkan muka, "aku tidak tertarik."

Gaara mengambil posisi duduk di samping Sasuke, "ini sudah lama sekali. Kau tahu akhirnya kita semua bisa berkumpul disini lagi?"

Sasuke dan Gaara me-_rewind _ kejadian saat masa SMA dulu, mereka berlima bersama Shikamaru, Neji dan Naruto adalah sahabat dekat. Susah dan senang mereka lewati bersama, mereka selalu tertawa bersama – sama, di hukum bersama – sama dan jatuh cinta bersama. Disaat Naruto, Neji dan Shikamaru lebih memilih gadis populer seperti Sakura, Tenten dan Temari. Sasuke justru lebih menyukai gadis pendiam yang selalu berjalan dibelakang Sakura dkk itu.

Gadis itu benama Hinata, gadis cantik dengan tubuh semampai, berambut panjang terurai dan harum Lavender yang selalu tercium saat dia melawati Sasuke. Gadis cantik lugu yang tidak pernah ada yang menyentuh. _Bagaimana bisa gadis cantik sperti itu tidak ada yang memperebutkan? _Batin Sasuke saat itu.

Mereka –Sasuke & Hinata- pertama kali bertemu saat festival olahraga sekolah. Sasuke (dipaksa) menaruh peralatan olahraga di gudang olahraga dibelakang gedung sekolah oleh Naruto dkk. Saat itu tanpa sengaja Sasuke melihat Hinata yang sedang terduduk dibawah pohon sambil mengelus – elus kucing yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Kau sedang apa? Tidak membantu dikelas?" tanya sasuke dengan berani _apa yang aku katakan barusan, kenapa aku berani sekali berbicara dengan wanita ini? _Batin sasuke setelahnya.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum sehingga membuat jantung sasuke berdegup kencang, "maafkan aku tapi tadi kucing ini terlihat kelaparan makanya aku memberinya makan tadi." Katanya lembut sambil menunjuk bungkus makanan yang diberikan Hinata dan membuat Sasuke salah tingkah. "aku akan kembali ke kelas sekarang, maaf."

Hinata maruh kucing itu dibawah dan pergi melewati Sasuke. Eerrrrrr batin sasuke sesaat setelah gadis itu melewatinya, bau lavendernya masih teringat di kepala Sasuke. Sejak kejadian itu, sasuke lebih sering lagi mengjaknya ngobrol sampai akhirnya saat pulang sekolah Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya dan mencium bibir Hinata secara tiba – tiba. Entah karena kaget atau memang tidak menyukai sasuke, Hinata lantas menampar sasuke "jangan pernah biacara denganku lagi" lirihnya sambil berlari meninggalkan Sasuke.

Setelah itu Sasuke hanya bisa melihat gadis itu dari jauh, saat dia tertawa, menagis saat pulang sekolah karena ulah Sakura dkk atau saaat dia memberikan kasih sayangnya pada kucing yang dipeliharanya dibelakang gedung sekolah.

Setelah lulus sekolah Sasuke memutuskan untuk meneruskan sekolah keluar negeri. Satu – satunya yang tidak putus kontak dengannya hanyalah Gaara, yang kini sedang duduk di sampingnya.

"... kau tau gadis yang bernama Hinata?" tanya gaara ditengah keheningan mereka berdua. "Aku bertemu dnegannya kemarin"

"..."

".. dia cantik" ucap Gaara, "aku ingin-"

"Cukup" potong Sasuke. Tiba – tiba Gaara terkekeh dan membuat sasuke heran "sudah kuduga kau mashi memikirkannya."

Sasuke kesal dan tidak suka dipermainkan, dia hampir beranjak dari kursinya sebelum gaara mengatakan suatu informasi yang membuat Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi, "aku benar – benar bertemu dengannya. Dia sedang bersama seorang anak laki – laki kemarin."

"..."

"... aku tidak tahu itu anak dia atau bukan" lanjut Gaara "tapi aku juga belum pernah mendengar jika dia pernah menikah."

Sasuke menatap Gaara "bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui sebanyak itu" sasuke mengamati Gaara dengan penuh pertanyaan.

Gaara menoleh ke arah Sasuke, "kalau aku bilang aku juga mencintainya...?"

Sasuke merasakan darahnya kini naik ke kepalanya dan hendak memukul Gaara. "aku hanya bercanda, saat aku bertemu dengannya aku sedang dalam perjalanan bisnis, dan menurut asistenku dia bekerja di perusahaan yang sedang bekerja sama denganku."

_Hooooaaammmm _Sasuke merasakan kantuknya masih ada akibat terlalu banyak minum alkohol semalam _ini semua karena Gaara, bagaimana bisa dia membicarakan gadis itu_.

Bruuukkk seseorang menabraknya. Seorang wanita. Dia pikir, wanita itu hanya ingin mencari perhatian padanya seperti kebanyakan wanita yang mendekatinya, namun ...

"Gomme nee .." ucap gadis itu seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya 90 derajat. "aku terburu – buru dan tidak melihat anda berjalan."

Sasuke memungut kertas yang dijatuhkan oleh gadis itu dan memberikannya. Gadis itu hanya membungkuk lagi dan berjalan melewati Sasuke. Mata sasuke terbelalak ketika gadis itu pergi, wanginya, dia mengenal jelas bau harum apa dan siapa pemakainya. Sasuke lalu menengok kebelakang dan melihat tubuh yang dia kenal, tubuh gadis semampai dengan rambut panjang yang dulu sangat dia kenal, Hinata.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Shino yang melihat atasannya itu terdiam "tuan merasa tidak enak badan?"

"Tidak. Kau tahu siapa tadi yang menabrakku tadi?" tany Sasuke tanpa memalingkan muka dari tempat Hinata berbelok.

Shino berfikir sejenak, "... Aaah .. dia Nona Hyuga, sekertaris sekaligus adik dai Tuan Hyuuga Neji."

Sasuke membelalakkan mata, "APA?! Dia adik Neji?!" perasaan Sasuke bercampur aduk saat ini. _Neji .. bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyadarinya, mereka punya marga yang sama. Tapi kenapa Neji tidak pernah mengatakan apapun kepadaku? Anak yang waktu itu dikatakan oleh Gaara mungkinkan itu anak Neji.. lagipula dia satu – satunya yang tidak ada kabar selepas lulus sekolah._

"Atur ulang schedule ku. Atur pertemuanku dengan pemimpin hari ini." Kata Sasuke.

".. tapi tuan, anda sudah memiliki janji dengan perusahaan Hyuuga lusa. Jika anda ingin memajukannya hari ini, saya rasa tidak bisa. Tuan Hyuuga akan pergi ke Swiss sekitar 1 jam lagi bersama dengan sekertarisnya."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Silahkan mebaca ... Maaf kalo Gaje, Typo, dan agak gimanaa gituu hehe

Selamat Membaca!

Sasuke dilanda gelisah sejak pertemuan tidak sengajanya kemarin dengan Hinata, bagaimana bisa kebetulan ini terjadi? Semalam sebelumnya Gaara membicarakan sesuatu tentang Hinata dan kemarin dia bertemu dengan sosok yang dibicarakannya.

Sasuke menekan tombol yang tersambung ke meja sekertarisnya, Shino dan memanggilnya keruangannya.

"ada apa tuan?" tanya Shino saat sampai di ruangan Sasuke

"pertemuan dengan perusahaan Hyuuga. Kapan?" tanyanya tanpa basa basi.

"besok sekitar pukul 3 sore di Hokaido." Jawab Shino.

"Kenapa Hokaido?" tanya sasuke

"Karena ini mengenai kerjasama kita dengan , maka tuan Sasuke yang meminta agar pemimpin Hyuuga yang menentukan tanggal dan tempat untuk bertemu." Jelas shino "maka kemarin sekertaris tuan Neji, Nona Hinata menelfon kalau tuan Hyuuga memutuskan mengambil tempat di Hokaido dan pertemuannya pukul 3 Sore."

"..."

"lalu .. anda diminta untuk datang lebih awal sekitar jam 2 disana," lanjut shino tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang atasan. "kata tuan Hyuuga agar dia dan anda dapat menikmati pemandangan Hokaido sebelum bergelut dengan rapat dan perjanjian antar perusahaan."

"OK. Siapkan semua barang – barangku untuk besok" kata Sasuke tidak sabar.

Hinata sampai di penginapan di Hokaido lebih dulu dari kakaknya, Neji. "Hmm.. udara disini sejuk sekali" katanya seraya menghirup nafas panjang. "kenapa _Onii-_chan tidak ingin disini lebih cepat."

"selamat datang di penginapan kami," sambut pelayan saat Hinata sampai di penginapan. "kami akan mengantar anda ke kamar anda"

Hinata merasa aneh, penginapan ini terlalu sepi. "Eto .. kenapa penginapannya sepi sekali ya? Apa tidak ada pengunjung lain selain aku?"

Pelayan itu tersenyum, "tentu saja ada pengunjung lain. Hanya saja penginapan ini derancang dengan konsep tradisional sehingga jarak satu kamar dan kamar lain sedikit berjauhan."

Hinata hanya mengangguk meskipun dia tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh pelayan itu.

Sasuke tiba di penginapan yang diberitahukan oleh Shino. "Permisi.. apa ini benar penginapan yang dimaksud dari yang tercantum di kertas ini?" tanya Sasuke kepada _receptionist._

"iya, tuan.. mari kami antar ke kamar anda." Jawabnya ramah, "sepertinya disini anda mereservasinya untuk dua orang. Apa satu orang lagi akan menyusul?"

"Tidak." Jawabnya cepat "sepertinya yang satu lagi berhalangan hadir"

Saat perjalanan ke kamar, Sasuke mencium aroma yang dikenalnya lagi, aroma Hinata. Dan benar, gadis itu melintas di hadapannya dengan pelayan yang akan menunjukkan kamarnya.

"maaf, apakah kau tahu tentang gadis yang disana?" tanya Sasuke pada pelayan.

"aah nona Hyuuga? Iya tentu, dia akan menginap disini, mewakili perusahaannya tapi sepertinya hanya dia saja, tuan muda Hyuuga tidak bisa hadir bersamanya katanya." Jawab pelayan itu sambil membukakan pintu kamar Sasuke.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 3. Sasuke akan bersiap ke tempat perjamuan di restoran khusus pengunjung VIP di penginapan ini.

"Permisi, " katanya "kau sekertaris " ucapnya pura – pura tidak tahu.

"Iya tentu, " hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan terkejut melihat sosok dihadapannya, Sasuke. "Uchiha .." kata – katanya terpotong.

Sasuke berusaha tersenyum senatural mungkin agar kegugupannya tidak terlihat, "senang bertemu dengan mu, Hinata. "

Hinata berusaha membalas senyum sasuke, " iya.. sudah lama sekali, aku tidak menyangka kau yang akan datang ke sini mewakili perusahaan. Biasanya kakakmu yang datang."

WHAT! Sasuke mendengar hal yang tidak biasa dari Hinata, 'biasanya kakakmu yang datang' itu berarti Itachi sering bertemu dengannya. Darah Sasuke sudah bergejolak. "alangkah baiknya kita mulai saja pertemuan ini" ucapnya tegas.

Hinata hendak merendamkan diri di pemandian air panas penginapan itu, namun dia hanya bisa terpatung di depan pintu masuk pemandian itu.

"kenapa hinata?" tanya Sasuke yang tiba – tiba datang dari belakangnya

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Hinata maka sasuke menelusuri pandangan Hinata. OMG! Seseorang sedang berbuat mesum di dalam pemandian tersebut. Sasuke langsung memegang lengan hinata, "kita pergi dari sini"

Mereka berdua pergi dari tempat pemandian tersebut. "aku tidak tahu jika disini akan ada yang seperti itu" kata Hinata selepas mereka menjauhi pemandian itu.

Lalu tiba – tiba J.L.E.B! lampu mati dan seluruh penginapan itu gelap total. "tsk. Kenapa lagi ini." Kata sasuke. Tapi sasuke tiba- tiba terkejut karena ada benda yang lembut dan besar menahan dadanya.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Selamat membaca !

"Sasuke aku takut" hinata memeluknya spontan.

Jantung sasuke memburu dengan cepat sekarang, perasaan senang dan gugup bercampur aduk. "kita kembali ke kamar?"

Terasa kepala Hinata mengangguk di dada sasuke. "ah kunciku hilang" kata Hinata

Sasuke merasa kerepotan anmun melihat ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus, "kita ke kamarku. Setidaknya akan ada cahaya bulan dari jendela yang menerangi kita. Bagaimana?"

Hinata mengangguk lagi.

"Uhmm .. sasuke, aku minta maaf soal kejadian tadi" kata hinata "aku kaget kalau lampunya mati."

Sasuke tersenyum, "ya.. tidak apa apa"

Mereka terdiam dalam pikiran mereka masing – masing, "apa aku perlu membuka jendelanya? Sedikit mulai panas disini."

"lakukan sesukamu" jawab hinata

Sasuke menarik sofa ke depan jendela, mereka duduk di sofa itu dan memandangi bulan yang menyinari mereka, wajah hinata terlihat sangat cantik diterpa cahaya bulan.

".. hinata" panggil sasuke "kau membenciku?"

Sasuke dapat melihat kegugupan hinat dari ekspresinya.

"aku minta maaf soal kejadian waktu SMA itu" lanjut Sasuke "maaf bukan ingin menyudutkanmu disaat seperti ini. Tapi aku benar – benar mencintaimu saat itu"

".. saat itu?" gumam Hinata

".. bahkan sampai sekarang" Sasuke mendengar gumaman Hinata. "maafkan aku jika kau tidak suka dengan perlakuanku, aku tidak menyangka jika kau akan bereaksi seperti itu. Aku fikir kau-"

Kata- kata sasuke terpotong dengan bibir Hinata yang melumat bibir sasuke, setengah kaget sasuke membalas lumatan bibir Hinata.

".. aku juga mencintaimu.." balas hinata

Sasuke menyeringai karena jawabannya, lalu mereka memainkan permainan mereka di atas sofa. Sasuke berusaha membuka kimono Hinata agar dapat meraih payudara Hinata. Sementara itu, Hinata mulai duduk di pangkuan sasuke tanpa melepaskan lumatan bibirnya. Sasuke memindahkan kecupannya ke leher Hinata dan menggigit – gigit kecil leher jenjang itu sehingga membuat hinata terangsang dan menjambak rambut Sasuke.

Reaksi hinata itu membuatnya semakin liar. Dibukanya seluruh baju hinata "tubuhmu bagus jika diterpa cahaya bulan seperti sekarang ini" godanya.

"Uuhhh,,, mmmmhhhh " lenguh hinata saat sasuke bermain dengan payudaranya. "ssshh ... aaahhh"

Tidak tinggal diam, sasuke mulai menjalari paha Hinata dan merobek pertahanan terakhir Hinata, celana dalamnya. Sambil mengulum payudara hinata secara bergantian, sasuke pun memainkan jarinya di lubang kenikmatan hinata sehingga membuat tubuh Hinata menegang dan mengeluarkan lenguhan – lengungan yang membuat sasuke bergairah.

"_Why you so hot, baby.." _kata Sasuke saat mendengar lenguhan Hinata.

Hinata bangkit dari pangkuan Sasuke dan menarik tangan sasuke menuju ranjang _King Size _itu. Hinata menarik tali pengikat kimono yang masih dikenakan sasuke, berdiri dan melingkarkan tangannya ke leher sasuke dan mulai mengulum bibir sasuke. Tak mau kalah oleh prianya, tangan Hinata mulai menjalar ke bagian sensitif sasuke dan memainkannya dengan jari – jari kecilnya. Milik Sasuke yang dari tadi mulai menegang, sekarang telah menegang sepenuhnya akibat sentuhan jari Hinata.

"Eerrrrggghhh .. Hinnaaataaa .." lenguh Sasuke. Dengan seluruh kekuatannya, sasuke mengangkat hinata dan membaringkannya di kasur.

".. boleh..?" tanyanya pada Hinata

Hinata hanya mengangguk malu. Dapat ijin dari hinata langsunglah Sasuke melancarkan aksinya, dia membuka kaki Hinata sedikit lebiih lebar dan membenamkam kepalanya dan memainkan lidahnya di titik _klirotis _hinata dan membuatnya menggeliat semakin seksi dimana Sasuke.

"Aaaarrrrgghhh ... ssshaaasssuuuu kkeeeehh ..." hinata mengcengkram seprei di sampingnya "aaakuuuuhhh ... aaahhhh .." keluar cairan hangan dari lubang senggama hinata.

"aku baru akan mulai, sayang" kata Sasuke yang sudah menyiapkan rudalnya untuk memasuki milih hinata. "Rrrghh .. sempit.." perlahan – lahan sasuke membuat gerakan maju mundur dan akhirnya dia menemukan penghalang terakhir dari kenikmatannya.

"ini akan sakit, bertahanlah" bisiknya mesra pada gadis yang akan menjadi miliknya itu. "kau boleh melakukan apapun pada tubuhku selma itu akan meredakan nyerimu."

Sasuke memulai aksinya dan BLESS milik sasuke sepenuhnya masuk dalam tubuh Hinata dibarengi ngen cakaran Hinata pada punggung sasuke. "ssss... aaa... kkk... iii... ttt"

"bertahanlah " bisik Sasuke yang mulai melakukan gerakan in out dengan tempo cepat lalu melambat dan kemudian cepat lagi.

"aku sudah tidak sakit" kata hinata setelah berapa lama "lebih.. cepaat .. sasuke .."

Menuruti permintaan hinata, Sasuke 'bekerja' lebih cepat lagi. "Aaakkhhh .. hinaataa .. aakuuu "

"Aaku jugghhhaaaaahh "

Mereka mencapai klimaks nya bersama – sama. Sasuke sengaja mengeluarkan miliknya di dalam tubuh Hinata.

Kini mereka terbaring tanpa busana dan hanya ditutupi oleh selimut yang bercampur dengan keringat mereka. "Tidurlah, _hime"_ bisik Sasuke sambil mengecup kening hinata yang tengah tertidur pulas. "_You're mine, hunny" _

***to be continued***


End file.
